Letters never meant to be read
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: Now we all know that Alice should have stayed. Well she did. If confused, plase see the story His happily ever after. It will clear things up. Mad hatters piont of view. rated T couse I'm paraniod. AliceXHatter. Please Review. I hope you like the story.:3
1. Her Letter

I was sitting at home, searching through a pile of old letters that we might have to throw away when we moved into the Queen's castle. I found an old letter all folded and wrinkled. It looked as if it had been inside of one of Alice's books for a very long time. I unfolded it and was surprised to see it was addressed to me. I started to read through it.

_Dear Hatter (Tarrant),_

_I know you may never get this letter, seeing as I shall be keeping it, but I want you to know that I know I made the right choice when I came back through the hole after you said those wonderful words. You haven't lost one bit of your muchness, and I hope you know that._

_It must have taken a lot of courage to propose to me after we hadn't even had our first kiss (let alone me telling you that I loved you back, which I very much did). I hope you know that I promise to stay here, and be with you, for the rest of my life. You alone, are the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_I know you must live in constant fear, now that we are living with each other, that you will go into a rage and hurt me. You should know that I as well live in that fear. Not of hurting you physically, but emotionally. I know you must live in constant fear of me going into a rage, and ending up back in Otherland, marrying Hamish. But you must know that I will never, not in my wildest dreams, do that to you._

_What I am trying to say is, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. If I ever do end up back in Otherland, I would go right back down that rabbit hole and make things right. Today is our wedding day, and I want you to know that I love you more than anyone else in this world, or any other for that matter. _

_I could list one thousand reasons why not giving up on Underland and you was the best decision I ever made, but it all boils down to one thing, and that is love. _

_Love is the reason that I constantly put myself in the path of danger, turning you when you have your back to me in one of those fits, and using my words to calm you. Love is the reason I look into your mad, angry, orange eyes and comfort you. It is all because I love you._

_I know you put up with much too. I am every bit as mad as you when I'm in one of my fits. We keep each other grounded, which is why I love you. _

_You are the only man I have ever considered to marry. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. _

_With all my love,_

_Alice Kinsley (soon to be Hightop)_

"Tarrant?" my wife's voice rang out as soon as I finished the letter. She appeared at the bedroom door. "What are you looking at?" She added.

"Just some old letters darling," I said slipping the letter behind me. I thought it was better she didn't know I found it. "Nothing to be concerned of."

"Okay. Just don't try going through my books, I have so many random things in them that they best not be bothered with." She said quickly. She doesn't want me to find the letter, I thought. "When you are done with those, come help me with some of the boxes. Chessur is getting bored out there with nothing to bring to the castle. He's starting up all kinds of mischief."

"Okay dear. I'll be down in a few more minutes." I said as she walked away.

"That was close." I muttered to myself. I quickly folded the letter back up and put it inside my hat, for me to read when I got the chance. It was one of those things that you want to read over and over. I packed up the rest of the letters.

"Tarrant" Alice yelled loudly.

"Coming dear!" I called down the stairs. I put the rest of Alice's books in a box. Who knew what else I would find in them?

I just hoped she hadn't look in my hat box. If she saw that letter, now that would be embarrassing! Then I scrambled down the stairs to help her.


	2. His Letter

**Alice's Piont of View**

I was searching through a pile of his hats, trying to find which ones I would have to make him part with, when I found an old letter. I opened it up, thinking it was the letter I had wrote, but was surprised to see it was addressed to me. I started to read it.

_Dear Alice,_

_I want you to know, even though you won't get this letter, that you have made me the happiest man in this world (or any other for that matter). _

_When you left, I felt like I was in a dream. A very horrible dream from which I would never wake up from. I felt like when you left, you took my heart, my soul, and all the things that made my life worth living, with you. I feared walking home and facing everyone after having seen the thing I had done when you left._

_Then you returned, I felt hope again. I thought maybe that you loved me back (which thankfully you did) and was coming to tell me so. Or maybe you had even forgotten that I told you that I loved you, and all things would return to the way they were before that woman took over. DOWN WITH THE BIG HEAD! DOWN WITH THE BLODDY RED QUEEN! Sorry about that by the way. I still find it hard to control my outbursts. They are coming less frequent, in case you want to know, and that is a major achievement. _

_Where was I going with this? Oh right. I still fear that you may have made the wrong choice though. I fear every day, now that we live together, that I will go into a outburst and hurt you. I couldn't think of anything worse than harming you in any way. I love you too much Alice. _

_Whenever I go into an outburst though, you are there. You help me. You are my savior Alice. I know I don't deserve you. _

_I will always be there for you, no matter what I say or do. I love you and promise always to love you. _

_It is getting late and it is the night before our wedding, so I best get to bed. I will see you tomorrow, and that will make it all permanent. _

_With all the love I possess,_

_Tarrant Hightop (Mad Hatter)_

"Honey, what are you doing in my hat box?" My husband said after I finished the letter. His tone was worried, he was probably thinking about the letter I had just found.

"Just trying to see which ones to keep." I said while I slipped the letter in a hat. "We can't take all of them with us to the palace."

"Okay. I'll look through it then." He said quickly. I took the hat I put the letter in and put it on my head. Luckily, it was a woman's hat, so I didn't look completely foolish.

"I rather like this hat. I believe I will keep it." I said. I walked out of the room. I was going to talk to him tonight about this.


	3. The Talk Hatter

**Authors note: This is just the first POV. I will do Alices POV in the next chapter.**

**Hatters point of view.**

I was lying in the new bed in the castle, trying to read through Alice's letter again, when she came waltzing in holding her hat. I wasn't worried about anything though, she finally had some appreciation for my work. I put the letter underneath me, not because I was afraid of her, but I didn't want her to get embarrassed.

"Tarrant, we need to talk about something." She said. Oh no, I thought, what was it now? Did I leave a mess in the kitchen or something? "I found something when I was sorting through your hats." She added. I started to freak out. She found the letter! That letter was embarrassingly un-masculine! Then I realized that I had her letter too.

"I found a letter in your hat box." She said.

"I can explain that," I started. Then she cut me off.

"No need. It was wonderful. It makes me feel bad that I never showed you the letter I wrote you on our wedding day. It is in one of my books. I'll go get it." She said. She walked out of the room. She came back in while I was in the middle of pulling out from the bed.

"I'm sorry but I can't… what are you holding?" She said. I was smiling my little smile that always meant I was up to something. She walked over to me and took the letter out of my hands.

"Where did you find this?" She said, trying to sound calm, after she read it.

"It was in the pile of old letters." I said with a smile. Then I felt guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Would it have really helped? I mean, what really is the point of this conversation? What,,," I babbled on.

"Shhh. You think too much." She said. She leaned closer to me.

"Try living in the moment." She whispered. Then she kissed me.


	4. THe Talk Alice

**AU: I would like to thank all the peaple who have Alerted my story. I really appreciate it. By the way, I would also like to thank Starlight623, as she gave me an idea. If you read this, Starlight623, then you will know what I mean (wink wink). ;)**

I walked into the room, holding me new Beret. I noticed he shifted his weight, as if he was starting to put something underneath himself, but I pretended I didn't notice. I was going to talk to him about this wonderful letter I had in my hand.

"Tarrant, we need to talk." I said. I was amused by the look on his face. He probably thought that he'd left a mess in the kitchen or something. I had tried to sound al huffy and mad. I think it worked.

"I found something while I was sorting through your hats." I said. He started to freak out. Heck, his eyes even turned that color, green with orange spots, that they do when he's nervous. He probably thought that the letter was un-masculine. "I found a letter in your hat box."

"I can explain that," He started, and then I cut him off.

"No need. It was wonderful. It makes me feel bad that I never showed you the letter I wrote you on our wedding day. It is in one of my books. I'll go get it." I said. I walked out the door and went to check my books. I looked through every single book I had, and the letter wasn't there. I walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry but I can't… what are you holding?" I said. I walked over to the bed and snatched it from him, fast as Chessur. I started to read through it. Oh Crap! It was my letter to him! He found it! And he didn't tell me!

"Where did you find this?" I said, trying to sound calm. I was furious at that man! He didn't tell me! Oh the nerve! At least when I found his I told him!

"It was in the pile of old letters." He said smugly. Then he seemed to feel guilty. That man went through emotions more often than he made hats for me, which was quite often, seeing as he made me a hat whenever we… you know.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Would it have really helped? I mean, what really is the point of this conversation? What…" he babbled on. The look on his face melted my anger. I remembered why I loved that man.

"Shhh. You think too much." I said. I leaned closer to him.

"Try living in the moment." I whispered. Then I kissed him. I felt I would be getting a new hat soon.


End file.
